A payment card is a flat, stiff, usually small, and rectangular piece of plastic material bearing financial information that can be processed to pay for goods or services. In the 1960s, charge cards allowed cardholders to charge obtained goods or services to charge accounts, accumulating balances to be paid in full by the end of the month. In the 1970s, a bank executive in Seattle, Wash., created a reliable system of payment cards that provides credit privileges to cardholders so that account balances need not be paid in full each month, but in increments over time with interest. These credit cards are now known as Visa cards. In the 1980s, MasterCard, a major competitor to Visa, developed debit cards, which are payment cards that allow purchases to be paid with money withdrawn directly from cardholders' bank accounts without the payment of interest associated with credit cards. In the 1990s, a combination credit/debit card 102a was developed.
To purchase goods or services, such as a purchased product 106a (e.g., a sweater), a cardholder presents the credit/debit card 102a to a clerk who swipes the credit/debit card 102a through an open network card reader 104a. See FIG. 1A. The financial information obtained from the swiping process causes a charge to appear on either a credit account or a bank account to pay for the purchased product 106a. Given the pervasiveness of charge cards, credit cards, debit cards, and credit/debit cards (over one billion issued), the financial transaction interchange to which charge cards, credit cards, debit cards, and credit/debit cards belong can be considered an open network.
Charge cards, credit cards, debit cards, and credit/debit cards are issued by banks. These payment cards are typically embellished with the brand name of the issuing bank. Banks, like other businesses, rely on advertising to publicly promote the sale of specific goods or services. A brand name affixed to a payment card is a form of advertising called institutional advertising, which is designed to build prestige and public respect for a particular business concern (and form in the minds of the consuming public that such a business is an important institution). This type of commercial persuasion mentions products or services for sale by the institution only incidentally because the focus is on the institution itself. When people use charge cards, credit cards, debit cards, or credit/debit cards, the resulting goodwill with which they form in their minds is closely connected to the banks that issued these payment cards instead of to the businesses that actually provide the goods or services.
FIG. 1B illustrates an entirely different payment card that is generally not issued by a bank, but by a business that sponsors a payment card called a stored value card 102b. The sponsor business can adorn its own brand name on the stored value card 102b to create its own institutional advertising so as to build prestige and public respect for the sponsor business. Unlike other payment cards, the stored value card 102b is a card that allows payments to be withdrawn for the cost of purchases from a cardholder's stored value account which the cardholder has pre-loaded with a certain amount of money. Unlike a debit card, no cash can be withdrawn from the stored value account. The stored value card 102b can be used to procure products or services, such as a purchased product 106b (e.g. coffee), offered by the sponsor (e.g., Starbucks Corporation, which was started in Seattle, Wash., by a retailing executive) of the stored value card 102b (Starbucks card). The stored value card 102b is recognized by a closed network card reader 104b available in the stores or licensed stores of the sponsor business. When the stored value card 102b is recognized by the closed network card reader 104b, an amount for the purchased product 106b is decremented from a corresponding stored value account associated with the stored value card 102b. 
Although operating in a closed network, certain stored value cards become so widely adopted by consumers that it would be convenient for the consumers if the stored value card 102b were to be accepted on the open network presently accessible by charge cards, credit cards, debit cards, and credit/debit cards. The problem is that the open network is maintained by banks whereas the closed network is maintained by the sponsor business of the stored value account. Stored value cards are not recognized by the open network card reader 104a because they are not issued by banks and because the stored value accounts corresponding to these stored value cards are not maintained by banks. Thus, there is a need for a payment card, system, and method for paying for goods or services on both an open network associated with a credit card account and a closed network associated with a stored value account while avoiding or reducing the foregoing and other problems associated with existing systems.